Dracula meets Pokémon
by Goblin Girl's Cast Members
Summary: What G.G. does in order to prevent a Pokémon from being abandon.


**1888**

He had been defeated... He had lost... Now he had nothing...

While Dracula was wallowing a way in his self pity, he heard the sound of small footsteps. He turned to see a small, brown fox.

Either he had been pitying himself for a thousand years and evolution had finally kicked in or he had mysteriously been transported to another world, Dracula was fairly certain that there was no such thing as a brown fox like this on Earth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

To a point, it did. "Eevee, Eevee, Eevee. Eevee, Eevee."

"... You're... an Eevee?" guessed Dracula.

'Eevee' beamed.

Feeling a growing desire to throw it out, Dracula repeated his question. Again, it tried to answer. Unfortunately, Pokélators weren't invented back then.

Dracula was about to throw it out when-

"Ehhh! An Eevee?!"

A strange redhead came out of nowhere and hugged the Eevee, squealing the entire time.

"You're so cute!" the girl gushed out.

Dracula stared at her, feeling completely and utterly awkward for the first time in centuries. Then with a _Thump! _his world went blank.

* * *

Jessica looked over in time to see one of her many guardians get knocked out by the Awkward Avoidance Viking.

"A.A.V., do you remember how you're supposed to only knock them out when they're going to ground me or something?"

"Technically, he's not your guardian yet." said a annoyingly smart voice behind her.

"Huh?" she turned to Spock.

"We're in the nineteenth century." Spock explained. "He does not adopt you until somewhere in the twenty-first century. Therefore he does not know who you are nor who you will be."

Jessica sweatdropped. "No one knows that."

"As in what you will be to him." he continued.

"Will he remember?"

"If he gets a hard blow a second time to his head, he shall not remember us." Spock answered. "However..."

"A.A.V.!"

* * *

Dracula groggily came back to the world of the living. (Or un-living, whatever you want to call it).

As he sat up, he saw the Eevee with a piece of paper in its mouth. Taking it, he read:

**Dracula,**

**You WILL  take care of the Eevee; You will feed, care, and play with her (yes, its a girl).**

**Or else I _WILL _set an army of werewolves after you before you can blink. I can and will if you do not do as I instruct.**

**-S.G.A.**

He looked over at the creature in question.

Eevee pulled out her big, cute eyes.

"I'm stuck with you, am I?"

"Eevee!"

* * *

And so, Dracula fed, brushed, and play with the Eevee. At first, he despised it, but to his chagrin, he actually started to like her. He started to dot on Eevee much like a parent with a child. (If anyone saw him, they'd worry for his sanity.

One day, however, a strange and marvelous thing happened.

While Dracula was mimicking Eevee's expression, she began to glow. Soon, it was so bright, Dracula could have thought it was daytime. Covering his eyes, he waited for the light to fade.

When it did, he saw that the little brown fox had changed. Now, she was pink with baby blue eyes.

* * *

As Jessica watched Eevee evolved, she grinned. "Mission accomplished."

"We do not know if he still has it." Spock protested. "Or if he still has the same views."

"Spock, quit being such a killjoy and let's go back to our time and see what happened."

* * *

**About 2 centuries and an hour later...**

**Cast Apartment**

"Pokémon is a useless waste of time and money." Dracula stormed. "I'm surprised that it's popular what with all the weird looking creatures and all."

"Jessica, I advise you not to do this." Spock hissed about five feet away from the Count.

The Cast Leader ignored him and skillfully snuck up behind Dracula as he continued his rant. Using her skills, she searched his many pockets until she found what she had been looking for. Grinning, she stood up and interrupted him.

"Oh really, Dracula?" Jessica asked.

Everyone watched as she threw a Pokéball in the air and a pink Pokémon popped out. Those who were not apart of the time travel mission stared with gapping mouths at the newcomer.

"You're suppose to stay in your Pokéball!" Dracula hissed in horror.

"What is it?" Aleera asked, only staring at it curiously while her sisters were glaring at it.

Jessica, Ark, and Spock together as one answered, "It's Sylveon!"

* * *

***grins* I am evil.-G.G.**

**Are you going to do the disclaimer or not?-Spock**

***glares before sighing* I don't own anything except my OC. Dracula and Brides belong to Van Helsing. Spock belongs to Star Trek (the newer one). Eevee/Sylveon belong to Pokémon. A.A.V. belongs to Studio C. Ark belongs to his creator (not me). The only other thing I own is the idea.-G.G.**

***pouts* I thought Sylveon belonged to me...*cradling Sylveon* -Dracula**

***stares at Dracula*...-G.G. & Spock**

**...How did he get here?-G.G.**

**Do you want me to answer that?-Spock**

**...No... Anyway, I'm writing several of our other 'friends'' expectances with Pokémon. You will have to guess who though.*evil grin*-G.G.**

**Xemnas, Darth Vader, and Saïx.-Spock**

***punches Spock* Spoiler! At least they won't know what Pokémon...-G.G.**

**Skitty- *G.G. covers his mouth*-Spock**

***watches as the two fight* See ya later I guess?-Dracula**

**Sylveon! (_Please Review!_)-Sylveon**


End file.
